Demi
by FranbergH
Summary: "KAKASHI-SENSEI! TOLOOOOONGG!" teriakan murid-murid yang putus asa di hari pertama liburan mereka di Pulau Gekkabijin. Misi pencarian berubah menjadi misi bunuh diri saat para murid dengan polosnya mempercayakan nasib mereka di tangan Si Uchiha :D
1. Chapter 1

Hahaha...iseng ah bikin. Udah lama aku nggak bikin fic nih. Terakhir kayaknya fic yang kubuat sbagai Franbergh I, Autumn yah?! Sekarang pengen bikin baru lagi. Idenya kluar gara-gara nonton FTV di sbuah stasiun tv swasta. Plotnya standar banget en gampang ditebak. Kenapa nggak bikin plot yang langsung bisa ditebak tapi penuh kejutan aja? Hehe... akhirnya terjadilah fic ini.

Di fic ini bakalan banyak yang maen. Walopun masalah utamanya tentang sasusaku, tapi cerita ini nggak akan monoton mbahas hubungan mereka kok^^.

Baca ajalah.

Sumary: Ini adalah kisah tentang Sasuke dan Sakura, dua murid paling populer di Konoha High. Mereka berdua bersaing demi menjadi nomor satu kemudian saling jatuh cinta. Plot klasik? Oke, coba lihat sampai mana tingkat keklasikannya :D

Naruto masih punyanya om Masashi^^

**

* * *

Demi..**

**-Plan A-**

Kelas XII-A.

Populasi tetap: 30 jiwa.

17 laki-laki dan 13 perempuan.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, dua orang diantara mereka. Duduk di bangku terdepan. Sasuke dengan nyaman duduk di sisi jendela sedangkan Sakura duduk di dekat pintu. Mereka selalu dengan serius memperhatikan guru yang mengajar di depan kelas.

"Tahukah kalian di bagian bumi mana yang tidak pernah terjadi badai tropis?"

"Saat tubuh mulai kehabisan darah, ke mana darah akan berkumpul?"

"Sampai berapa derajat Celcius suhu aman untuk penyulingan eter?"

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan antiderivatif?"

Dua buah tangan terangkat. Satu di atas kepala hitam dan satu lagi di atas kepala pink. Mata hitam dan hijau menatap laki-laki berambut putih keperakan di depan kelas dengan bernafsu. Laki-laki itu menatap dua orang di bangku depan kemudian mengingat-ingat sebentar, diapun menghela nafas.

"Yak, Sakura!" si pink bermata hijau cerah tersenyum dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Si pucat berambut hitam dengan enggan menurunkan tangannya dan melirik si pink dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. 28 murid lain di dalam kelas menghela nafas.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. 3 tahun berada di kelas yang sama. Keduanya selalu memiliki nilai sempurna dan selalu bersaing menjadi nomor satu. Dunia serasa hanya milik mereka berdua, dalam arti: selain Si Uchiha/Si Haruno, tidak ada murid lain yang patut dikhawatirkan (akan merebut posisi nomor satu). Dua orang itu terlalu jenius untuk menjadi murid SMU. Kuis yang dilemparkan oleh guru-guru di kelas mereka lama-kelamaan menjadi selevel kelas "Master". Semua bukan masalah hingga mereka bertemu dengan seorang guru yang merubah hidup mereka.

Hatake Kakashi. Guru matematika. Wali kelas XII-A. Umur 30 tahun. Ganteng, single dan tentu saja miliuner.

Bukan!

Sasuke bukan satu dari beberapa murid gay yang tiba-tiba naksir gurunya, bukan juga Sakura yang tiba-tiba jatuh hati pada wali kelasnya. Mereka berdua terlalu terbuai dengan kondisi 'dunia milik berdua' hingga tidak berminat dengan hal-hal berbau romantisme. Tidak dengan ke-28 murid lainnya. Kehadiran Hatake Kakashi di tengah-tengah mereka merupakan suatu anugrah. Menjadi 1 dari 18 kelas paling beruntung di Konoha High adalah cita-cita mereka sejak masih di kelas X.

"Masalahnya, kalau ada Sasuke dan Sakura kita tidak bisa apa-apa," seorang murid berambut coklat kopi panjang menyuarakan pendapatnya dan dijawab dengan anggukan setuju dari 27 anak lain (pada suatu sore di dalam ruangan 6x6 meter bertatami di salah satu ruangan di dalam kediaman Hyuuga).

"Hih! Mereka berdua seharusnya tidak perlu masuk SMU," komentar seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang ekor kuda.

"Aku penasaran dengan isi otak mereka," gumam si rambut merah bertato 'ai' datar membuat ke-27 yang lain bergidik ngeri, _"Gaaraaa..."_ gumam mereka sambil menelan ludah. Kemudian semuanya diam sejenak. Masing-masing sibuk berpikir. Dan,

"Kita harus membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka," akhirnya seorang cowok tinggi besar berambut spike pirang strawberry yang sedari tadi hanya diam bersuara juga.

"Serahkan Sasuke-kun padaku!" cewek berambut merah panjang berkaca mata mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat otomatis mendapat serbuan lirikan tajam.

"Bah! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Sasuke sama sekali tidak menganggapmu, Karin! Kau berteriak-teriak di samping kupingnya juga orang itu cuma bakalan bilang berisik. Kau peluk-peluk sampai gepeng juga dia cuma bakalan bilang mengganggu. Dia itu tidak tertarik sama perempuan! Mungkin dia itu narsis. Sai! Kau kan yang paling mirip dengan dia, coba kau dekati dia siapa tahu.."

"SUIGETSUUUU!!!" dengan sukses pemuda berambut putih itu terpuruk di pojokan karena ditendang beramai-ramai. Dan ke-27 lainnya kembali berkonsentrasi membahas cara me-nonaktifkan Sasuke.

"Tapi mungkin kata-kata Suigetsu ada benarnya juga,"

"Nee..jii..." Suigetsu berbinar-binar menatap Neji, sedangkan yang lain siap-siap memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghajar Neji, terutama pemuda yang disebut 'agak mirip dengan Sasuke'.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" sergah Neji agak panik saat Sai membunyikan kepalan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin bagus juga kalau dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang, jadi mungkin perhatiannya akan sedikit mengendur," lanjut Neji menerangkan. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Tapi, kalau begitu sama saja kita membuat Sakura menang telak dong!" komentar cewek berkuncir empat kembali disambut anggukan yang lain.

"Ya kalau begitu hal yang sama juga harus berlaku pada Sakura,"

"Serahkan Sakura-chan padaku!" si jabrik berambut pirang dengan bersemangat mengangkat tangannya.

"APA?! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa pada Sakura-chanku!" alis tebal dengan ngotot menyembur si pirang.

"APA?! Sakura-chanmu?! Sejak kapan kau punya hak milik atas Sakura-chan?!" bantah si pirang.

"Sejak dulu lah! Sakura-chan yang bersemangat dan selalu ceria itu akan semakin bersinar kalau dia bersamaku!" komentar alis tebal bangga.

"HAH! Kau dan semangat masa muda bodohmu itu hanya akan membuat Sakura-chan ketakutan!" hina si pirang.

"APAH! Kau beraninya menghina semangat masa mudaku! Pemuda macam apa kau?!" geram alis tebal.

"Tolong seseorang singkirkan dua orang bodoh itu sebelum aku salah memasukkan sesuatu ke gelas mereka," cowok rambut merah lain dengan bosan menopang dagunya dan melirik tajam pada dua orang yang berdebat seru di tengah-tengah mereka. Akhirnya dengan senang hati mereka menendang Naruto dan Lee keluar dari ruangan. Setelah dua orang tadi disingkirkan, ruangan kembali tenang. Semua menghela nafas.

"Dengar sendiri kan?! Akan banyak yang tidak terima kalau rencananya seperti yang kau bilang," akhirnya cowok berambut nanas di pojok ruangan yang bosan dan hanya tiduran bersuara. Diam-diam semua menyetujuinya. Sasuke dan Sakura adalah dua orang dengan fan base terbesar di sekolah. Mengutus seseorang menjadi pendamping mereka sama saja dengan mengumpankan sang pendamping ke kandang singa kelaparan.

"Um..bagaimana kalau kita satukan saja mereka. Dengan begitu kalau fans Sasuke berusaha mengganggu Sakura, fans Sakura yang akan melawan mereka. Begitu juga sebaliknya," terang seorang cewek berkaca mata tebal dengan serius, seolah menyusun strategi perang. Semua menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kau memang jenius Shiho! Kalau ini berhasil, ajak aku ya!"

Guk!

"Huuuu...!!!"

"KIBAAA!!! Yang fair dong!" semua dengan sebal berusaha melempari si cowok bertato merah yang sejak tadi hanya bermain dengan anjingnya. Shiho hanya menunduk dan tersenyum kecil, tahu kalau pendapatnya sudah pasti adalah jalan keluar masalah 'besar' mereka.

"Ngg...ituu.. Masalahnya, bagaimana? Mereka berdua kan bermusuhan!" hampir semua sekarang mengalihkan tatapannya pada cewek berambut hitam keunguan panjang yang duduk di samping Neji. Tetapi satu di antara mereka tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian lupa ya padaku?" cewek berambut coklat panjang pura-pura berwajah jengkel tetapi mata coklatnya kelihatan bersemangat.

"Tamakiiii...!!!"

"Kau adalah dewi penolong kamiii...!!!" sambut semuanya bersorak.

Masalah sudah selesai.

-----Keesokan harinya di salah satu bangku halaman Konoha High, jam istirahat-----

"AH! Maaf Sasuke-kun! Maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku akan menggantinya! Tunggu di sini aku akan segera kembali!" Karin dengan wajah berpura-pura merasa saaangat bersalah sudah dengan sukses menyenggol Sasuke dan menumpahkan jus tomat favoritnya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan sebal seakan-akan berniat mengunyah si rambut merah itu hidup-hidup, untung ada Neji yang mengalihkan kesebalannya.

"Sudahlah, dia juga akan menggantinya. Proyek Asuma-sensei yang kemarin itu mau dikerjakan di mana?" Sasuke dengan malas menghela nafas tidak menghiraukan Neji yang sedang menghabiskan sekotak susu coklatnya.

"Buat saja di rumah Shika, bukannya dia yang paling siap dengan tugas-tugas Asuma-sensei?!"

"Masalahnya Shika menolak. Katanya ibunya tidak mengijinkan kita membawa-bawa barang berbahaya seperti itu ke rumahnya,"

"Rumahmu!"

"Sudah dibooking Hinata," jawab Neji singkat. Dia melirik Sasuke yang mengernyitkan alisnya, langsung tahu kalau artinya ada Sakura di sana. Dia tidak mungkin berada di tempat yang sama dengan rivalnya.

"Baiklah, di tempatku," Sasuke pasrah. Karin masih belum datang juga dan dia sudah mulai sebal lagi.

Di dalam kelas XII-A di waktu yang sama.

"Aku kepingin minum jus nih! Aku ke kantin dulu ya!" cewek bercepol dua mengumumkan dengan gaya yang agak berlebihan.

"Ah! Tenten! Boleh nitip jus melon?" tanya si cewek berambut pink.

"Boleh," jawab Tenten menyembunyikan seringainya. Ternyata dia tidak perlu sengaja bertanya. Setelah keluar dari kelas, Tenten berlari sampai di tangga dan menemukan Karin bersama Tamaki. Karin dengan gelas plastik dengan isi berwarna merah dan Tamaki dengan gelas plastik dengan isi berwarna hijau.

"Oke, tolong pegang ini Tenten!" Tamaki menyerahkan gelasnya pada Tenten kemudian mengeluarkan botol sebesar kelingkingnya dari kantong roknya. Botol itu transparan dengan cairan berwarna bening keemasan di ujungnya dan bening keperakan diujung lainnya. Tamaki mengocok botol itu hingga dua cairan itu menyatu, kemudian cepat-cepat dia membukanya dan membagi cairan itu ke dalam kedua gelas sama rata. Setelah mengaduk isi gelas, mereka menggumamkan 'oke' dan kembali ke pos masing-masing.

Tenten kembali ke kelas dan Karin ke halaman ke tempat Sasuke.

"Ini Sasuke-kun! Sekali lagi maaf yaa.."

"Hnn.."

"Ini Sakura. Maaf lama, aku sampai bisa menghabiskan punyaku sendiri waktu mengantri jus melonmu,"

"Wah! Terima kasih!"

Neji menatap Karin dan menaikkan alisnya bertanya saat Sasuke meminum jusnya. Karin tersenyum pada Neji, dia membuat bulatan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya sambil menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk kata 'oke'.

Bahasa isyarat yang sama juga dipraktekkan di dalam kelas XII-A oleh Ino dan Tenten.

---------Kelas kembali dimulai--------

Semua berkali-kali melirik Sasuke dan Sakura di bangku paling depan. 30 menit berlalu, keduanya masih terlihat bersaing menjawab pertanyaan guru berambut pirang sebahu di depan kelas. Sebuah gulungan kecil kertas mendarat di hadapan Tamaki saat Tamaki sedang asik menggambar seekor kucing polka dot di halaman belakang buku catatannya. Kepala Tamaki berotasi ke kiri dan kanan. Di kanannya, Neji mengangkat kedua tangannya bertanya. Di depan Neji, Ino menunjukkan raut wajah yang sama. Shino yang selalu cool di belakang Neji rupanya juga penasaran dan ikut-ikutan menatap Tamaki dengan raut wajah bertanya. Tamaki membuka gulungan kertasnya.

_Mana? Kok mereka masih sama aja?!_

Tamaki melemparkan kertas itu ke dalam lacinya kemudian merobek pinggiran halaman belakang bukunya dan mulai menulis.

_Hey! Mreka tu musuhan! Kan udah kubilang, harus ada kontak mata! __**Mataaa..**__O_O! Jalankan Plan B!_

Tamaki menggulung kertasnya dan melemparkannya ke meja Neji. Sebelum Neji menerimanya, Ino sudah menyambarnya. Neji dengan tidak sabar menggoyang-goyang punggung kursi Ino dan Ino memberikan kertas Tamaki padanya.

"Apa Plan B-nya?" bisik Ino penasaran pada Neji.

"Tau nih!" balas Neji berbisik dengan gusar. Sekarang setengah kelas menatap Neji. Tanpa menghiraukan lirikan yang lain Neji cepat-cepat menulis lagi di kertas Tamaki.

_Apa Plan B-nya?_

Tamaki membaca kertasnya dan menatap ke depan ke arah Samui yang sedang berbicara panjang lebar tentang susunan kromosom. Murid berambut hitam panjang di depan Tamaki menengok ke belakang dan menarik kertasnya kemudian menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Plan B apaan?" bisiknya ikut penasaran. Tamaki menggaruk kepalanya dengan telunjuknya dan menatap Sai di belakang Sasuke yang juga sedang meliriknya, pikirannya bukan pada Sai. Tapi pada tulisan 'Plan B'. Beberapa saat kemudian Tamaki membalik kertasnya dan menulis di baliknya.

_Ya gimana kek. Pegangin mreka biar saling tatap gtu tow bikin mreka tubrukan kek di sinetron2 gtu! Apa kek tserah kalian!_

Tamaki menggulungnya lagi dan melemparkannya pada Neji. Kali ini Neji cepat-cepat menyambarnya sebelum Ino mengambilnya. Dia membacanya dan Ino langsung menariknya dari tangan Neji. Senyuman terkembang di bibir Ino dan dia menaikkan ibu jarinya pada Tamaki 'sip!'. Kemudian Ino bersandar di kursinya dan meminta Neji mendekat agar bisa mendengarnya berbisik. Setelah selesai, keduanya tersenyum dan mereka melakukan toast kecil di atas meja Neji.

Masalah kedua sudah selesai.

-----Siang itu setelah bel pulang berdering-----

Seperti biasa setelah kelas selesai Sakuralah yang paling cepat meninggalkan kelas. Sebelum Sakura meninggalkan koridor kelas XII Ino bertanya,

"Sakura, daftar barang untuk tugas Asuma-sensei yang harus kita beli ada padamu kan?!"

"Heh? Ah! Sebentar!" Sakura yang baru saja ingat meninggalkan daftar itu di lacinya bergegas kembali ke kelas.

"_Sisanya kuserahkan padamu Neji!"_ batin Ino sambil berjalan lambat-lambat di belakang Sakura. Sebelum sampai di depan pintu, Sakura mendengar suara tertawa yang dikenalinya. Kemudian sosok berambut pirang mencuat dengan senyuman lebar berlari keluar sambil tertawa mengangkat sebuah benda di tangannya. Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan saat Sakura hendak masuk ke dalam kelas, sosok lain yang membuat Naruto berlari melesat dan menubruknya hingga terjatuh.

"KAU APA-APAAN SIH?" suara marah Sakura melengking memenuhi koridor.

"KAU SENDIRI NGAPAIN ADA..." suara Sasuke yang menggelegar tiba-tiba terputus seolah seseorang membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kedua alis mereka yang mengkerut bertaut perlahan melonggar. Sakura terduduk di lantai dan Sasuke berlutut di hadapannya. Keduanya hanya diam saling tatap. Pelan-pelan Neji menyelinap lewat di belakang mereka, menghampiri Ino yang menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan setengah cemas dan berharap. Tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat Ino dan Neji membelalakkan mata.

"Maaf. Apa aku menyakitimu?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," Sakura tersenyum, tidak melepaskan tangan yang membantunya berdiri. Keduanya hanya bertatapan seolah baru pertama kali melihat yang lain.

"Aku baru tahu kau punya kilau perak di matamu," gumam Sakura menyentuh tulang pipi Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Kau juga. Ada kilau keemasan di matamu," balas Sasuke berbisik. Dua orang yang menatap mereka yang tadinya berpegangan tangan bersemangat karena menyadari mereka berhasil, sekarang mulai mual mendengar keduanya mulai menggombal.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," gumam Neji.

-----Hari berikutnya-----

Konoha High gempar.

Rombongan cewek dan cowok yang selalu setia menunggu di depan pintu gerbang tiba-tiba mengalami serangan jantung. Mereka (hampir) pingsan berdiri dengan mulut menganga saat sebuah corvette berwarna hitam mengkilat (yang sudah dinanti-nanti para Uchiha FG) memasuki halaman sekolah. Rombongan cewek di salah satu sudut langsung sibuk menyisir rambut mereka dengan jari dan memasang senyuman paling manis versi mereka saat pintu terbuka menampilkan pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan kulit putih pucat yang kontras. Kehisterisan mereka meningkat saat melihat pemilik mobil itu keluar dengan tersenyum. Jarang sekali melihat si tampan misterius Uchiha itu tersenyum, melihatnya saja sudah merupakan berkah tersendiri, apalagi kalau sampai makhluk itu melemparkan senyumnya.

Senyuman mereka sedikit memudar saat Sasuke memutari mobilnya, dan akhirnya senyuman mereka menghilang saat Sasuke membuka pintu penumpang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam. Wajah-wajah para FG langsung berubah menjadi horor saat melihat tangan ditarik keluar oleh Sasuke. Sekarang semua yang sedang berada di halaman dan lapangan parkir berhenti dari aktivitas mereka. Wajah-wajah horor bertambah saat pemilik tangan itu terlihat. Cewek berambut pink keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian merangkul pinggang Sasuke sementara tangan Sasuke berpindah merangkul bahunya. Mereka berdua lewat begitu saja diantara rombongan manusia yang sedang shock sambil berangkulan mesra dan berbisik-bisik.

"Uchiha dan Haruno?"

"Mereka kenapa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidaaak!!! Sasuke-samaaaa...!!!"

"Saku-chaaan!!! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan makhluk dingin itu?!"

Pagi itupun dipenuhi oleh tangisan dan konspirasi mulai tersebar di seluruh sekolah. Semua hanya karena dua musuh bebuyutan tiba-tiba saja muncul bersamaan sambil memancarkan wajah penuh cinta.

"Hebat sekali. Kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri aku tidak akan percaya. Seberapa besar dosis yang kau berikan pada mereka?" tanya pemuda berambut putih sebahu sambil melipat tangannya di depan jendela. Mata hijaunya menatap dua orang di bawah sana memasuki bangunan sambil berangkulan. Cewek berambut coklat panjang di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, karena mereka musuhan, nenek memberiku yang dosisnya kuat," jawab Tamaki sambil ikut-ikutan melongok keluar jendela.

Ya, seluruh Konoha High gempar dengan kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura yang tiba-tiba dan sama sekali tidak terduga. Semua, kecuali kelas XII-A.

16 laki-laki dan 12 perempuan.

Sekarang mungkin rencana mereka akan berjalan dengan mulus.

* * *

Hmm.... bersambung? Entahlah... tergantung mood nih hehe...*Dikeroyok readers*

Di sini skarang malah kayaknya si Tamaki ma Neji yahh tokoh utamanya?

Hehehe.... Siapa Tamaki? Oww... Dia memang nggak terlalu populer ya?! Tamaki emang cuma muncul sekali di shippuden sih, tapi dia tokoh original dari manganya lhoo.. tamaki adalah cucunya nenek kucing.

Ini susunan bangku di kelas XII-A

1. Sasuke - Rin - Hinata - Shiho - Sakura

2. Sai - Matsuri - Haku - Kin - Ino

3. Tenten - Naruto - Kiba - Tamaki - Neji

4. Kankurou - Suigetsu - Temari - Shion - Shino

5. Kimimaro - Karin - Tayuya - Lee - Sasori

6. Juugo - Chouji - Sakon - Gaara - Shikamaru

Hmm... Yah begitulah! Bayangan kelasnya udah kebayang kan?!^^

So, mind to review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Wah...

Diriku kesambet apa yakk sampe nglanjutin fic ini?

hehe...

Hanya ingin mengobati rasa penasaran para reader yang pengen tau... apa sih dibalik rencana bunuh dirinya anak-anak XII-A inih?

Wokeh! Jadi inilah **Plan B**

-Dengan sebel diriku harus mengakui lagi bahwa Naruto punyanya om Masashi-

**

* * *

**

**Demi**

**-Plan B-**

28 pasang mata melirik dua makhluk di dua sisi kelas.

Mata hitam yang selalu tampak dingin, pagi itu tampak berbinar aneh, begitu juga dengan mata hijau di sudut kelas lainnya. Yang jelas dua makhluk pemilik mata hitam dengan kilau perak dan hijau berkilau emas di dua sudut kelas XII-A jauh berbeda dengan kondisi 24 jam lalu. Biasanya mereka meletakkan kedua tangan di atas meja sambil menggenggam pena/pensil lengkap dengan kertas untuk mencorat-coret (saat pelajaran berhitung tentunya). Tapi pagi itu, sebelah tangan memegang pensil dan kertas corat-coret terbuka (kebiasaan), tetapi tangan satunya lagi malah menopang kepala. Mata tidak lagi fokus ke depan kelas, tetapi sesekali melirik ke arah si pink/si hitam duduk.

"....berapa jumlah elektron yang dipancarkan tiap satuan waktu?"

Sebuah tangan terangkat.

28 pasang mata menatap dengan terkejut.

2 pasang lagi yang ternyata terlambat menyadari ikut menatap pemilik tangan tersebut.

"_Shiho?"_ gumam ke-28 pemilik mata pertama.

"_Oke! Jadi pertarungannya sudah dimulai ya?"_ 27 murid di dalam kelas mulai bersemangat.

Selama dua tahun, baru kali ini ke-28 murid itu merasa dunia begitu adil dan masa depan tiba-tiba menjadi cerah! Menjanjikan! Ini yang dinamakan dengan persaingan sehat! Walau sepertinya hal itu harus dibayar mahal.

"Hari ini kau kelihatan sedikit pucat, Sayang. Kau tidak enak badan?" Sakura menunduk dan menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke saat dia menghampiri Sasuke di bangkunya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku tidak enak badan karena harus jauh darimu," jawab Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah.

"Aaah! Apa sih? Aku kan cuma duduk di situ!" Sakura pura-pura sebal dan memukul lengan Sasuke pelan. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama, serasa kelas hanya milik berdua.

"Sabaar.." Suigetsu bergumam pada Karin sambil bersandar di kursinya. Neji juga menggumamkan hal yang sama pada Ino yang meremas-remas tempat pensil berbentuk kucing berbulunya tanpa ampun. Sasori menatap tajam Sasuke, seolah dengan tatapannya dia sedang berusaha melubangi kepala ekor ayam Sasuke.

Naruto dan Lee sudah keluar menumpahkan kekesalan mereka dengan berlarian mengitari halaman sekolah setelah dengan sengaja melempar Bull* dengan bata (kalau mereka selamat dari Bull, mereka masih harus berjuang menghadapi Raikage. Adrenalin! Itulah yang mereka butuhkan untuk melupakan adegan mesra-mesraan Sakura-chan mereka). Sebagian yang lain sudah mengungsi ke kelas sebelah walaupun itu hanya periode kosong saat ganti pelajaran.

Yap! Segelintir fans mereka di dalam kelas XII-A sedang menahan sakit hati. Semua itu akan terbayar akhir tahun nanti. Mereka tidak akan menghancurkan usaha mereka ini. Semua demi 'itu'. Korban perasaan juga tidak masalah. Dua orang itu juga nanti berhenti sendiri kalau efek ramuan nenek Tamaki sudah habis.

"Neji, temui aku di ruang guru sepulang sekolah nanti. Ada yang harus kusampaikan," Kakashi yang hari itu selesai mengajar memberi perintah pada Neji sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Baik, Sensei!" jawab Neji sedikit penasaran. Tetapi saat melihat sensei-nya itu sempat melirik Sakura dengan tatapan bosannya (yang tampak amat sangat bosan kali ini), mau tidak mau Neji berpikir juga tentang korban-korban sasusaku ini.

Saat jam istirahat, pasangan itu melakukan hal terkejam yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghancurkan jiwa-jiwa malang di seluruh sekolah. Yaitu dengan duduk di dalam kantin sambil berbisik-bisik mesra. Sesekali Sasuke mengangkat tangan Sakura yang digenggamnya dan mencium punggung tangannya. Sekali lagi, serasa kantin hanya milik berdua (kenyataannya kantin memang hanya milik berdua karena kebanyakan tidak tahan dengan aura cinta mereka yang berwarna pink menyala-nyala dan memilih membawa makan siang mereka ke tempat lain). Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah sejak Konoha High didirikan, kantin sepi di jam istirahat. Memang, kekuatan sasusaku yang mengerikan!

Sekali lagi, hanya mental ke-28 murid kelas XII-A saja yang sudah siap dengan keadaan seperti itu. Mereka sudah siap kalau anak-anak dari kelas lain menanyai tentang hubungan mencurigakan dua orang paling bermusuhan di seluruh sekolah itu. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Tenten hampir terpeleset saat berada di toilet bersama Sakura dan beberapa anak dari kelas lain saat pergantian pelajaran.

"Hey Sakura! Kau serius sekarang pacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya anak berambut merah dan kulit gelap.

"Hehehe... begitulah!" jawab Sakura riang sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku jadi curiga. Bukannya kalian saingan sejak kelas X? Jangan-jangan kau dijampi-jampi?" tuduh cewek berambut bob sebahu. Tenten di dalam toilet membelalak. Tetapi dia mendengar suara Sakura tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Kalau jampi-jampinya Sasuke, aku rela kok!"

"_Walah!"_ batin Tenten sweatdrop.

Rupanya, tuduhan yang sama juga disampaikan oleh seorang anak berambut putih berkaca mata bulat yang juga selalu menganggap Sakura sebagai rival.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa tiba-tiba berpacaran dengan Si Haruno itu? Jangan-jangan kau diguna-guna!" tuduh Kabuto membuat Chouji yang sedang mengunyah keripik di dekatnya tersedak. Sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Chouji, Gaara melirik Kabuto dengan cuek.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Hah! Cemburu? Buat apa? Perempuan seperti itu?" Kabuto membalas Gaara dengan sebal, Sasuke tiba-tiba melirik Kabuto dengan tatapan tajam yang menyuarakan 'perempuan seperti apa maksudmu?'. Gaara hanya dengan cuek menaikkan sebelah alisnya (yang nggak kelihatan).

"Cemburu pada Sakura,"

Sekarang Sasuke dan Kabuto membelalak menatap Gaara. Chouji tersedak lagi. Gaara kembali menepuk punggung Chouji.

"Kenapa dua orang itu jadi aneh? Baru kali ini aku tidak melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berebut menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Neji yang duduk di depan meja Kakashi segera menyusun strategi. Dia memang tidak sejenius Sasuke dan Sakura, tidak juga seperti Shikamaru ataupun Shiho dalam hal menyusun strategi, atau Ino dan Karin yang jago ngeles. Tetapi, sekarang nasib ke-27 rekannya sedang berada di dalam tangannya, dan dia tidak boleh salah menjawab.

"Yah, setahu saya pagi ini mereka muncul berdua sudah seperti itu. Sensei tahu sendiri kan batas antara benci dengan cinta itu tipis sekali. Mungkin mereka sudah lelah terus bersaing selama dua tahun," Neji mulai menjelaskan setenang mungkin (dia kan Si Hyuuga, ketua kelas yang terkenal karena ketenangannya). Kakashi menatapnya bosan, mengharapkan informasi lain, tetapi Neji hanya diam. Dan diapun menyingkir dari hadapan Kakashi, menghela nafas lega setelah keluar dari ruang guru. Dan Kakashi juga menghela nafas setelah Neji keluar.

"_Aaah... sialan. Padahal aku sudah berharap pada Sakura. Tapi gara-gara ini sepertinya jadi agak susah ditebak. Aaaah... apa tahun ini dirubah saja ya?"_ Kakashi mulai sibuk menyusun strategi juga.

------------------ di koridor----------------

'_So little time so much to do,_

_I'd rather spend my days with you._

_So little time so much to do,_

_I'd like to spend one day with you_

_And if that day is not...'_

"Yo!" Neji mengernyitkan alisnya saat menjawab ponselnya yang bernyanyi riang di koridor. Raut wajahnya sekejap berubah memelas kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau. Kapan kalian.." Neji terhenti dan mendengarkan dengan ekspresi bosan. Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas berat.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Kutunggu kalian di rumah," Neji menyimpan ponselnya di kantongnya dan berjalan keluar dari gedung di mana adiknya yang manis sudah menunggu sambil memeluk diktat Bahasa Inggrisnya yang tebal. Neji menggumamkan 'sorry' kemudian mereka segera menuju halaman parkir dan pulang ke rumah menaiki YZR hitam kebanggaan Neji.

"Anoo..Hinata," panggil Neji saat mereka berhenti di bawah lampu merah _traffic light_.

"Hmm?"

"Kami mau mengerjakan tugas Asuma-sensei di rumah," lanjut Neji tanpa melirik ke belakangnya.

"Ya, Shika-kun sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengendalikan Ino. Semoga saja mereka berdua tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Mengerikan sekali ramuan buatan nenek Tamaki," Hinata menjawabnya sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Neji agar Neji bisa mendengarnya.

"Hnn. Aku akan ingat untuk tidak makan apapun yang diberikan Tamaki. Oh ya, kita juga harus mengungsikan Hanabi kalau begitu. Dia bisa-bisa bunuh diri kalau melihat Sasu-nii channya mesra-mesraan dengan Sakura," balas Neji datar. Hinata tertawa kecil dan mereka berduapun meluncur kembali.

Saat Neji memasuki komplek rumahnya, dia melihat super mini berwarna ungu berhenti di depan pintu gerbang kayu kediaman Hyuuga. Pintunya terbuka kemudian sosok berambut nanas yang dikenalinya keluar. Kelihatan sekali tidak mau berlama-lama di dalam mobil itu. Neji menahan tawanya, pasti Ino masih belum bisa menghentikan mulutnya dari omelan panjang dan lebar yang terakhir kali didengarnya sepulang sekolah tadi. Hinata yang juga melihat yang terjadi hanya memukul punggung Neji seolah berkata 'Dasar! Tidak sopan menertawakan penderitaan teman!' walau begitu Hinata juga berusaha menahan senyum.

"Hey! Masuk saja!" sapa Neji masih di atas motornya. Shikamaru dengan malas-malasan membukakan pintu kayu besar yang disandarinya.

"Baru sehari tapi efeknya mengerikan sekali," Neji meletakkan ponselnya dan melirik Shikamaru di hadapannya. Dia sudah meminta Tsubaki (babysitter Hanabi yang selalu mengantar dan menjemput Hanabi dari sekolah. Yah, Hanabi tidak pernah mau menyebut Tsubaki sebagai babysitter-nya sih dan lebih suka menyebut Tsubaki sebagai bodyguard-nya, katanya dia terlalu tua untuk mempunyai babysitter) untuk mengajak Hanabi makan diluar, pergi jalan-jalan atau apapun terserah pada mereka asal Hanabi dijauhkan dari rumah sampai Neji dkk selesai mengerjakan tugas.

Dan seperti biasa, Shikamaru hanya menyangga dagunya, dia juga sudah merasakan akibatnya. Ino terus saja mengomel dalam perjalanan ke rumah Neji hingga membuat Shikamaru ingin melepaskan sepatunya dan menyumpalkannya ke mulut Ino.

"Kalau sehari saja begini, bagaimana tiga puluh hari?" gumam Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Tiga puluh hari itu dosis standar! Yang diberikan Tamaki itu dosis spesial!" Ino muncul bersama Hinata dengan piring-piring berisi makan siang mereka dan meletakkannya di meja dengan sedikit kasar. Jelas sekali dia masih sebal. Neji dan Shikamaru melirik piring-piring berisi makanan dan melirik Hinata, Hinata menjawab mereka dengan tersenyum yang berarti: makanan layak dikonsumsi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah apa yang mereka sebut dengan petaka. Sasuke dan Sakura muncul dengan berangkulan mesra dan yang membuat semua bahkan Hinata sebal, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak henti-hentinya saling melirik dan melemparkan senyuman bodoh saat mengerjakan tugas yang bahkan membuat Hinata ingin sekali melemparkan sesuatu ke kepala mereka.

----- Malamnya di kediaman Uchiha-----

"Ahem!" suara Itachi membuat Sasuke menoleh. Itachi tidak menghiraukan wajah sebal Sasuke dan langsung duduk di kasur Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam dari kursinya di depan meja belajarnya. Tampak sangat sebal, lebih sebal dari biasanya.

"Kalau belajar ya belajar, jangan pacaran terus!" komentar Itachi sambil menyeringai lebar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar Sasuke berbicara begitu mesra pada ponselnya, dan dia benar-benar penasaran dengan cewek macam apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi OOCseperti ini.

"Kalau tahu aku sedang belajar, kenapa kau malah masuk dan mengganggu?" ucap Sasuke ketus. Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mendengus kecewa, ternyata hanya pada ceweknya saja Sasuke berubah.

"Kudengar wali kelasmu Kakashi kan?" Itachi mengubah topik. Sasuke hanya meliriknya dan menggumamkan 'hnn,'-nya sebagai pembenaran. "Apa dia masih mengadakan penghargaan akhir tahun itu?" lanjut Itachi bertanya. Sasuke sekarang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Penghargaan?"

"He? Masa kau tidak tahu? Yah, kau memang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan hal di luar pelajaran sih," jawab Itachi menyeringai dan Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran sehingga Itachi mau tidak mau melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kau tahu kan pulau Gekkabijin di sebelah tenggara Konoha? Keluarga Hatake adalah pemilik setengah pulau itu. Mereka memiliki hotel, rumah peristirahatan dan perkebunan yang sangat luas di sana. Mereka sudah seperti tuan tanah di pulau itu.."

"Intinya!" potong Sasuke jengkel, Itachi hanya tersenyum dengan nada tidak sabar dalam suara Sasuke.

"Intinya, setiap tahun seorang murid terbaik dari kelas Kakashi pasti akan mendapatkan penghargaan dari Kakashi. Penghargaannya adalah pelayanan penuh dan fasilitas selama seminggu di pulau untuk seorang murid terbaik bersama seorang teman," jelas Itachi menatap perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sasuke. "Aku heran kau tidak tahu tentang itu,"

"Ya. Terima kasih infonya Nii-san! Sekarang keluarlah, aku sibuk!"

"Hey Sasuke!" protes Itachi saat Sasuke menggiringnya keluar dari kamarnya. Sesampainya dibalik pintu, Sasuke menutup pintu di depan wajah Itachi kemudian segera menyambar ponselnya.

"Sakura! Sayang! Aku ada berita bagus!"

----- Cling! Paginya-----

Para penghuni Konoha High masih dibuat terkejut-kejut ria saat pasangan paling ajib itu muncul sambil berangkulan mesra bagaikan pasangan di karpet merah yang mau difoto karena dianugrahi sebagai 'best couple of the year'. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, sepertinya pertumpahan darah memang sudah terjadi antara 'Sasuke FC' VS 'Sakura FC' (mengingat nggak semua fans Sasuke adalah cewek dan nggak semua fans Sakura adalah cowok) sehingga beberapa anak hari ini tampak muncul dengan wajah dihiasi bekas cakaran atau lebam-lebam atau _bad hair day_ parah.

Beberapa anak yang sudah berada di dalam kelas XII-A menatap pasangan ajaib itu mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan kelas karena yakin tidak akan sanggup menahan sarapan mereka untuk tetap di dalam perut kalau melihat dua orang itu mesra-mesraan. Lagipula, berada di ruangan yang sama dengan pasangan itu hanya akan meningkatkan kadar stres yang tidak baik bagi jantung. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian bel tanda kelas dimulai berbunyi dan mereka harus kembali ke kelas.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan tentang gelombang pada efek rumah kaca..." bahkan pertanyaan belum selesai tetapi dua buah tangan yang begitu familier selama dua tahun ini sudah terangkat dan 28 pasang mata menatap dengan tercengang.

"_Apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Mereka sudah kembali!"_

"_Bagaimana mungkin?"_

Ke-27 pasang mata serentak meninggalkan dua makhluk itu dan menatap seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang di tengah kelas.

"_TAMAKII!"_ bahkan Tamaki tiba-tiba bisa mendengar suara teman-temannya di dalam kepalanya menggeram dan berteriak histeris padanya. Bagaimana mungkin efek ramuannya sudah hilang hanya dalam waktu dua hari?

----- Jam isirahat pertama -----

Rapat dadakan diadakan di dalam kelas XII-A. Beruntung Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua saja sambil menikmati makanan di atap sekolah.

"Katamu dosis standar bisa tahan sampai 30 hari? Tapi kenapa baru dua hari mereka sudah mulai saingan lagi?"

"Jangan-jangan dosis spesial yang kau bilang malah sebenarnya lebih lemah?"

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin kalau pengaruhnya sudah hilang. Buktinya mereka sekarang berduaan entah kemana kan?" Neji membela Tamaki yang sudah pusing karena terus dipojokkan dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Tolong jangan bilang ada yang memberitahu mereka tentang penghargaan akhir tahun?" Shion memandangi setiap wajah dengan menyipit curiga.

"Tidak ada diantara kita yang sebodoh itu," timpal Sakon kesal tetapi seperti tiba-tiba ada yang menyentil kupingnya.

"Sial! Aku lupa! Kakak Sasuke, Itachi kan junior akrabnya Kakashi-sensei! Dia pasti yang memberi tahu Sasuke!" Sakon menggeram dan menerima suara terkesiap dari ke-27 anak lainnya.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kalau mereka sudah serius..."

"Habislah kita,"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sekarang kita benar-benar tidak ada harapan. Kalau Sasuke yang juara, dia pasti mengajak Sakura. Kalau Sakura yang juara, pasti dia mengajak Sasuke. Padahal aku ingin berduaan dengan Sakuraaa...!"

"BERISIK!" Kiba dengan sebal melemparkan bukunya ke kepala Naruto yang mulai merengek.

"Kakashi-sensei menyukai Sakura," gumam Neji tiba-tiba membuat seisi kelas senyap. "Kalau sampai akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi pasangan yang akan pergi ke pulau, dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu," lanjut Neji mengabaikan seluruh mata yang menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

Ke-27 pasang mata itu kemudian tampak berpikir serius. Bahkan Chouji yang asik mengunyah keripik juga tampak mengunyah seolah menimbang kadar serat di dalam tiap kepingan keripik.

----- Di komplek yang sama pada waktu yang sama tetapi gedung yang berbeda -----

Seorang pria dengan rambut keperakan yang berdiri seperti sapu tampak duduk di dalam ruangan guru sedang memeriksa hasil tes dengan serius. Tetapi pikirannya tidak sedang pada lembaran tes.

_Sepertinya memang tidak ada harapan. Sepertinya tahun ini memang harus dirubah. Apa kuajak saja ya semua anak-anak? Dengan begitu akan banyak yang mengganggu Sasuke dan Sakura. Hehehe... Kau memang jenius Kakashi!_

* * *

Hehe... akhirnya, author-pun nggak rela kalo mereka berduaan di pulau hahaha.....

*Bull: Bulldog, salah satu ninken-nya Kakashi (yang paling gede itu lhoo). Tapi kali ini perannya sebage piaraan Raikage, satpam skulah^^.

*Tsubaki si babysitter, masih ingat dengan cewek yang disangka Pakkun ceweknya Iruka?

Ja, tengkiyu udah dibaca sampe sini. Semoga lanjutan ini mengobati rasa penasaran para reader seri **Plan A **:D


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah sekian lama di pause, akhirnya diriku memutuskan bwat ngelanjutin fic ini. Mau kuskip aja langsung ke bagian liburan mereka aja ah..

Selamet menikmati yakk..:D

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Demi..**

**-Plan ****C****-**

Pulau Gekkabijin.

Pulau seluas 448 km persegi itu dikelilingi oleh pantai dangkal dan terumbu karang yang indah. Pantainya berpasir putih dan di salah satu sisi pulau terdapat sebuah dermaga kecil. Dari dermaga itu tampak sebuah bangunan tingkat dua khas vila Eropa berwarna coklat pasir dengan patung singa yang duduk di kedua sisi bagian depan rumah. Setengah bagian depan rumah ditata menjadi teras yang bisa dipakai untuk bersantai dengan sofa-sofa empuk dan kanopi bertirai merah dan emas.

Pot-pot besar berbentuk mangkuk dengan perdu azalea pink diletakkan di bagian depan rumah. Dan di halaman vila tampak ditutupi rumput hijau dengan bunga kecil berwarna kuning dan putih, semakin ke arah pantai mulai digantikan bebatuan berwarna gelap baru digantikan pasir.

"Woooow..."

"Wahh.."

"Kereeen!"

Setiap anak hanya mampu terbengong dengan pemandangan di depan mereka saat perahu sudah merapat dan mereka mulai turun ke dermaga. Bangunan itu benar-benar berbeda dan membuat mereka merasa sudah keluar keluar dari Jepang.

"Wow, aku sudah dengar tentang gosipnya, tapi tidak kusangka ada vila Eropa di Jepang," Shikamaru yang selalu tampak mengantuk kali ini saja tampak terbangun segar bugar mengamati bangunan di depannya.

"Uwaaaah! Kalau begitu aku mau menikah dengan Kakashi-sensei saja!" Karin terbengong memegangi kacamatanya diiringi anggukan setuju Rin dan Tamaki.

"Yes! Sainganku berkurang!" sambut Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Karin dan mereka mulai heboh sendiri, berbeda dengan barisan cowok-cowok yang tampak malas.

"Sayang Kakashi-sensei tidak punya adik perempuan,"

"Seperti seting Romeo dan Juliet ya sayang," suara si pink terdengar diantara riuh anak-anak lainnya, tetapi walau suaranya tidak terlalu kencang, semua telinga otomatis menangkap sinyalnya. Dan sebuah suara maskulin yang masih berada dalam frekuensi yang sama menjawab,

"Kalau kau Julietnya, aku yang akan jadi Romeonya,"

Hoeeeeek...!

Muntahan bersama mengakhiri drama norak sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabok ramuan itu. Tetapi sepertinya, itu tidak membuat sepasang pink-biru itu jengah, mereka tetap saja berangkulan mesra sambil berjalan ke arah villa, sama sekali tidak menyadari sebuah peperangan dan misi terselubung akan segera dimulai.

Ooooooooo\(^0^)/ ooooooooO

"Tuan Kakashi, murid-murid Anda sudah tiba," seorang kepala pelayan muncul di ruang makan sambil sedikit menunduk pada Kakashi yang baru saja menghabiskan secangkir kopi hitamnya.

"Banyak sekali yang kau undang tahun ini Kakashi?" seorang pria separuh baya yang hampir identik dengan Kakashi meletakkan korannya di pangkuannya dan menatap Kakashi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, makin ramai makin seru kan?" jawab Kakashi santai dan bersiap berdiri.

"Hmm? Jangan bilang incaranmu gagal jadi juara dan kau terpaksa mengajak semua agar tidak ada yang iri,"

"Hahaha! Ayah bisa saja! Tidak kok," jawab Kakashi sambil menepuk bahu ayahnya dan keluar dari dalam ruang makan.

"_Dialah juara tahun ini. Tetapi dia membawa pacarnya. Makanya kalau banyak yang kuajak, akan banyak yang membantuku memisahkan mereka. Kan banyak juga yang menyukai si Uchiha cilik judes itu. Haaah... apa sih yang kau lihat darinya Sakura? Mungkin memang benar, batas antara benci dan cinta itu tipis sekali. Bencilah aku Sakuraaa! Haaah.. aku mulai kedengaran seperti murid yang gagal ujian kelulusan,"_

Kakashi melintasi sebuah koridor dan tiba di ruangan depan rumah diiringi suara ramai murid-muridnya. Guru yang masih terhitung muda itu mengenakan kemeja putih polos berlengan panjang yang digulung serta celana berwarna krem ¾ plus sandal jepit putih. Penampilannya yang agak santai rupanya membuat murid-muridnya tidak memperhatikan kemunculannya hingga dia mengucapkan salamnya yang biasa.

"Yo!"

"Senseeei!"

"Keren sekali lho!"

"Sensei tinggal di rumah beginian ya? Aku juga mau!"

"Sensei punya saudara perempuan tidak?"

Kakashi langsung kewalahan diberondong sambutan yang begitu heboh oleh ke(hampir)30 muridnya. Di kelas, hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi, jadi saat menghadapinya Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sambil mengangkat tangannya meminta anak-anak itu diam.

"Oke! Oke! Selamat datang semua. Tas kalian sudah menunggu di dalam. Kamar kalian sudah dibagi, Hiromi yang nanti akan menunjukkan kamar kalian. Sarapan akan dimulai pukul tujuh pagi, makan siang jam satu dan makan malam jam tujuh, jangan terlambat atau kalian harus menunggu jam makan berikutnya. Ya Naruto?" Kakashi berhenti saat melihat Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

"Kita kan bukan sedang karya wisata, Sensei!" tumben Naruto mengeluarkan pernyataan bermutu, pikir yang lain sambil mengangguk dan menggumam setuju.

"Ah.. ya. Baiklah. Hari ini kalian bisa istirahat dulu. Dan! Peraturan pertama! Karena aku dititipi oleh orang tua kalian, aku membuat peraturan khusus. Anak-anak laki-laki tidak diijinkan berada di lantai dua bangunan bagian selatan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Anak-anak perempuan dilarang berada di lantai dua bangunan utara. Kalau ada yang melanggar, aku tidak akan segan memberi hukuman,"

"Memangnya kenapa sensei?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Kamar anak-anak perempuan ada di bagian selatan, sedang anak laki-laki di bagian utara. Walau kau akan bilang tidak tahu arah selatan atau utara, hukuman tetap akan berlaku untukmu Naruto!" jawab Kakashi tegas tidak menghiraukan lirikan Hiromi, seorang pelayan berambut coklat gelap yang disisir rapi plus jas rapi ala _butler_ yang berdiri tidak jauh di sampingnya. Dia tentu saja tahu kamar tuannya itu ada di bagian selatan bangunan, tetapi mungkin itulah tujuannya mengamarkan siswi-siswinya di bagian selatan, agar dia bisa mengawasi dengan lebih ketat. Ternyata tuannya adalah seorang guru yang baik.

"Baaaik senseeei.." jawab anak-anak itu kompak berkat latihan selama setahun penuh menjadi anggota kelas yang sama.

"Tapi bosan sekali sudah sampai dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kami boleh menjelajah hari ini sensei?" tanya Kiba mendapatkan sambutan antusias dari beberapa anak lain.

"Hmm.. untuk hari ini, cukup di lingkungan rumah saja. Jangan keluar dari sini dulu. Besok aku akan mengantar kalian berkeliling,"

"Siip, Sensei!"

"Oh ya, Sakura! Sini, sini!" akhirnya Kakashi memusatkan perhatiannya pada si pink yang menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Dengan enggan Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan menghampiri gurunya.

"Hiromi, tolong antar anak-anak ini ke kamar mereka," Kakashi dengan sukses menyingkirkan ke-29 anak itu diiringi tatapan penasaran beberapa anak yang tampak ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Baik. Mari," Hiromi memamerkan senyuman sejuta yen-nya dan meminta anak-anak itu mengikutinya.

"Sasuke, kau bisa ikut dengan mereka. Aku tidak akan memakan Sakura kok," komentar Kakashi datar saat melihat Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya. Wajah Sasuke tampak makin tidak suka saat Kakashi dengan santai menumpangkan tangannya di bahu Sakura. Tiba-tiba Kakashi seperti menjadi ayah Juliet yang memisahkan Juliet dari Romeonya (halah!).

"Sudah kubilang kan," bisik Neji saat menaiki tangga di belakang Sasori yang tampak menyipit sebal ke arah Kakashi dan Sakura.

00000000000000

Kepala anak-anak yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan rencana mengeksploitasi Sasuke/Sakura rupanya agak mengabur setelah mereka menjelajahi vila.

Rombongan cewek-cewek langsung sepakat bersantai di kolam renang begitu melihat kolam renang di halaman tengah vila. Bentuk kolamnya menyerupai palet pelukis dengan segerumbul pohon palem di tengahnya. Dasar kolamnya ubin dengan berbagai warna biru yang tampak kontras dengan lantai putih di sekeliling kolam.

Sedangkan rombongan cowok yang tadinya sepakat ingin menjelajah langsung ikut menceburkan dirinya ke kolam saat mendengar suara riuh cewek-cewek di kolam renang.

Beberapa anak yang masih cukup 'waras' hanya duduk di bangku-bangku yang berjajaran di tepi kolam, termasuk Neji dan Hinata yang lebih memilih menikmati jus buah berwarna putih yang dibawakan oleh seorang pelayan.

"Hinata, kau melihat Sakura?" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di samping Hinata dengan tangan bertengger di sandaran kursi Hinata. Neji hanya melirik Sasuke kemudian kembali menekuni buku yang dibacanya.

"Tidak. Tadi dia masuk ke kamar sebentar kemudian keluar lagi. Kupikir kalian bersama," jelas Hinata yang sekamar dengan Sakura.

"Ada yang melihat Kakashi-sensei?" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berenang ke tepi kolam. Semua langsung diam.

"SHIMATA! KITA KECOLONGAN!" Naruto langsung naik dari kolam renang.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!" Lee dengan berapi-api mengikuti Naruto. Sasori membatu di kursinya kemudian matanya beralih dari kolam ke arah Neji yang menaikkan alisnya seakan berkata 'apa kubilang'. Seorang anak berambut merah lainnya tampak berpikir kemudian memakai sepatunya dan berjalan terburu-buru ke dalam rumah.

"Kenapa sih panik begitu? Sakura kan bersama Kakashi-sensei," Temari kembali berbaring di kursinya dan memakai kaca mata hitamnya lagi.

"Ayo Sasuke, kita kan datang ke sini buat santai-santai," bujuk Karin yang dengan santai membimbing Sasuke dan mendudukannya di kursi yang ditinggalkan oleh Gaara.

"Tenang saja. Sakura tidak akan hilang. Dia kan tidak bodoh,"

"Hnn," jawab Sasuke singkat dengan pernyataan Ino.

"Yakk! Karena kau sudah duduk! Silakan jus tomatnya, Sasuke-sama!" Tayuya memberikan gelas berisi cairan merah pada Sasuke. Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menyedot cairan merah itu. Saat itulah suara ribut-ribut terdengar.

"Mereka ke laut!"

Guk! Guk!

Kiba berteriak entah pada siapa, diiringi suara gonggongan bersemangat Akamaru yang secara ajaib berhasil dibawanya setelah dengan jurus 'tatapan maut' yang diajarkan oleh Akamaru, memohon pada Kakashi.

"APA? CURANG!"

"HIROMI-SAN! HIROMI-SAAAAN!"

Rombongan 'tim penyelamat Sakura' terlihat berlari melintasi koridor di sisi halaman. Sekarang sedang mencari-cari kepala pelayan dengan panik. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan meletakkan gelas berisi jusnya. Sasori mengikutinya meninggalkan kolam. Sisa anak yang masih berada di kolam langsung berdiri mengikuti meninggalkan kolam, rupanya merasakan sebuah petualangan yang akan segera dimulai.

Pencarian akan berlanjut di laut.

Kepala Sasuke memang dipenuhi oleh Sakura, tetapi ia tetap memisahkan seksi Sakura dengan seksi logis di dalam kepalanya. Seorang kepala pelayan biasanya di saat seperti ini sedang mengkoordinir anak-anak buahnya. Jadi Sasuke dengan yakin berjalan ke arah dapur yang ternyata tidak dipikirkan oleh satupun 'tim penyelamat Sakura'.

"Hiromi-san?"

"Uchiha-san. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Hiromi ramah. Ia sudah mendengar namanya diteriakkan oleh beberapa anak di seluruh penjuru rumah, tetapi ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarnya kalau mereka tidak menemukannya lebih dulu.

"Aku mau meminjam perahu," pinta Sasuke tegas. Hiromi tersenyum memasang wajah bijak seolah tidak mengerti.

"Saya rasa Tuan Kakashi belum mengijinkan Anda sekalian menjelajah lebih jauh dari rumah.."

"Pinjamkan saja, Hiromi!" sebuah suara dalam mengejutkan Sasuke dan Hiromi. Sasuke langsung berbalik dan pandangannya terhenti pada seorang pria yang hampir identik dengan Kakashi. Sasuke langsung mengenalinya. Ia pernah bertemu dengannya, Sakumo Hatake yang kebetulan salah satu teman ayahnya. Itulah yang membuat Itachi dan Kakashi berteman.

"Kalau Sasuke, dia pasti tidak akan tersesat. Di musim seperti ini, di karang sebelah timur laut sedang ramai-ramainya. Mereka pasti ke sana. Pastikan kau membawa pakaian renangmu. Tempat itu sangat sayang kalian lewatkan," Sakumo memberikan senyuman lebar pada Sasuke yang membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lega.

Karena tuan besar sudah bertitah, mau tidak mau Hiromi memberikan kunci perahu pada Sasuke yang dengan bersemangat memimpin 'tim penyelamat Sakura plus-plus' menuju perahu putih yang cukup besar yang diparkir di dermaga.

"Kenapa kalian semua ikut? Perahunya tidak akan muat!" protes Sasuke saat mengetahui banyak yang mengikutinya.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan tenggelam. Lagipula, kita nanti kembalinya dengan dua perahu kan?" elak Naruto yang dengan bersemangat sekarang sudah mengalungkan snorkel di lehernya. Beberapa anak memilih menghindari perdebatan dan langsung naik ke perahu.

"Yah, karena semua pergi, aku ikut saja sekalian," Neji ikut naik ke atas perahu. Sasuke pun pasrah. Ia menghidupkan mesin dan perahu mulai bergetar. Sasuke memegang tuas di hadapannya dan menarik nafas.

"Semuanya pegangan!" perintah Sasuke. Semua langsung berpegangan pada apapun yang bisa mereka gapai. Sasuke pasti berniat ngebut mengingat kekasih hatinya sedang dalam 'bahaya'. Sasuke menggeser tuas yang ada di sebelah setir dan perahu pun melompat.

"WUOOO!" teriak semuanya kompak. Perahu langsung mulai meluncur dan melompat-lompat dengan liar di atas air. Semua langsung dengan panik berpegangan kuat-kuat.

"HEY TEME! KAU PERNAH NYETIR YANG SEPERTI INI BELUM SIH?"

"TENANG SAJA! INI CUMA SEPERTI SEKUTER KOK!" Sasuke membalas teriakan Naruto.

"APA! KAU MENYAMAKAN SEKUTER DENGAN SPEED BOAT?" teriak Sasori panik.

"LALU MANA REMNYA? AKU TIDAK MELIHAT ADA TUAS REM DI SITU!" Suigetsu ikut berteriak panik. Yang lain langsung pucat.

"KAMI-SAMA! TOLONG AKU BELUM MENIKAH!"

"KENAPA KAU SOK KELIHATAN COOL DI DARAT TADI!"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU KAU BELUM PERNAH NYETIR YANG BEGINIAN?"

"SASUKE-KUN! JANGAN-JANGAN KAU BERNIAT BUNUH DIRI YA?"

Semua berteriak dengan marah bercampur panik di atas perahu yang setengah terbang di atas air. Semua yang bertengger di pinggir perahu sudah basah kuyup. Sai yang sudah pucat tampak semakin pucat. Karin sudah menggigil memeluk kaki Juugo, satu-satunya yang bisa dipegangnya. Kiba memeluk pegangan di pinggir perahu dengan kuat, tetapi ia masih bersyukur karena tidak membawa Akamaru.

Wajah Sasuke ikut menegang. Bukan salahnya semua mengikutinya. Lagipula yang ada di kepalanya saat memegang kunci perahu hanya Sakura. Secepatnya menyusul Sakura, secepatnya bisa melihat cintanya, secepatnya kerinduannya yang sudah menyiksanya akan terbayar.

Kakashi menoleh mendengar suara hiruk pikuk di tengah laut.

"Astagaaa..." desah Kakashi menatap perahu yang melintas di hadapannya dengan bosan.

"ITU MEREKA! ITU MEREKA!"

"SASUKE LEPASKAN GASNYA!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! TOLOOOOONGG!"

"LEPASKAN TUASNYA!"

"IYA! IYA! AKU TAHU!"

"SASUKE HENTIKAN PERAHUNYA!"

"SUDAH KUHENTIKAN!"

Dan akhirnya perahu pun perlahan berhenti.

Kakashi menatap anak-anak yang menceburkan diri ke laut dan langsung berenang ke arahnya seakan perahu mereka akan segera meledak.

"Kenapa kalian semua kemari?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah bosannya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Naruto yang sudah sampai di sisi perahunya. Pintu kabin terbuka dan Sakura keluar dengan memakai _wet suit_*.

"Naruto?" Sakura tampak terkejut melihat Naruto yang memanjat sisi perahu.

"Sakura-chaaaannn! Kukira aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi!" Naruto dengan lebay menubruk Sakura dan memeluknya erat-erat. Sakura dengan sebal mencoba melepaskan Naruto. Kakashi langsung dengan sigap membantunya melepaskan Naruto.

"Siapa yang menyetir perahu?" tanya Kakashi sambil memperhatikan murid-muridnya satu-persatu naik ke atas perahunya.

"Sasuke!" jawab semuanya kompak dengan nada marah bercampur lelah.

"Cintaku. Mana Sasuke-kun?" Sakura dengan wajah berbinar langsung mencoba melongok ke arah perahu yang berhenti sekitar dua puluh meter di depan perahu yang ditumpanginya bersama Kakashi. Sakura langsung melambaikan tangannya dan mendapat sambutan Sasuke yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

Perahu Sasuke perlahan bergerak dan berputar dengan perlahan ke arah perahu Kakashi, kali ini mereka berhenti dengan mulus tepat di sisi perahu Kakashi dan Sakura langsung melompat ke dalam perahu Sasuke. Mereka berpelukan seolah sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, tidak menghiraukan tatapan kesal yang lain.

Kakashi menghela nafas bosan, ia harus mencari cara lain.

"Hey! Ada snorkel di kabin kalau ada yang mau melihat-lihat ke bawah," Kakashi mengumumkan sambil menunjuk ke bawah laut, memutuskan kalau sekarang lebih baik bermain saja dengan murid-muridnya.

_-ToBeContinued-_

* * *

Vocab:

_Wet suit _: baju yang dipakai penyelam itu lho.

Hehe..

Akhirnya libur tlah tiba.. libur tlah tiba.. hore! Hore! Horeee...!

Jadi pengen liburan ke pantai, main di laut, santai-santai di vila... aaah... karena liburan kali ini nggak mungkin kesampaian, mending buat ficnya aja aaah... :D


End file.
